1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar battery modules, an installation method thereof, a roof and a solar power generator using such modules.
2. Related Background Art
With the recent rise in consciousness with regard to ecology, solar batteries which supply clean energy are in great demand.
Solar batteries installed on tiles of a house roof or on a building top floor or wall are increasing year after year.
Not only are solar batteries installed on a house roof, but also construction material integrated type solar battery modules such as "tile material integrated type solar battery modules" and "wall material integrated type solar battery modules", which comprise that construction materials integrally used with the modules, are developed and used widely.
For example, the publication of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-211932 discloses vertical tile bar roof type solar battery modules which are installed on a roof base plate made of wood, mortar, cement or the like by using spacers. Electrical connection between adjacent vertical tile bar roof type solar battery modules is established by electrical wires with connectors accommodated in a space between the solar battery modules and the roof base plate (Conventional Example 1).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-302924 discloses horizontal tile roof type solar battery modules which are installed on a roof base plate such as a tile plate. Electrical connection between adjacent horizontal tile roof type solar battery modules is established by electrical wires accommodated in a space between the solar battery modules and the roof base plate (Conventional Example 2).
As shown in FIG. 13, in installing vertical tile bar roof type solar battery modules disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-211932 on a roof, a solar battery module 201 is temporarily fixed to the steps formed by spacers 202 and core rafters 204, and suspending parts 203 of the solar battery module 201 are fixed to the spacers 202 with nails 205.
In installing another solar battery module 206 at the position adjacent to the solar battery module 201, first an electrical wire 207 with a connector connected to an output terminal 212 of the solar battery module 201 is pulled outside of an end 208 of the solar battery module 201 and connected to an electrical wire 209 with a connector connected to an output terminal 213 of the other solar battery module 206. While the electrical wires connected together are pushed in a space between a roof base plate 210 and the already installed solar battery module 201 and the other solar battery module 206, the other solar battery module 206 is temporarily fixed to the steps formed by the spacers 202 and core rafters 203, and suspending parts 211 of the solar battery module 206 are fixed to the spacers 202 with nails. In this case, in order to make a waterproof roof, the solar battery module 206 adjacent to the module 201 in the roof rafter direction is partially overlapped with the end portion of the module 201 by using a caulking compound comprising a high polymer elastic material. Reference numeral 214 shown in FIG. 13 represents such an overlapped portion.
By repeating the above operations, a predetermined number of solar battery modules are connected together, and they are further connected to an inverter or a connection box via extension leads to constitute a solar power generator which can supply a desired power.
As shown in FIG. 14, a plurality of horizontal tile roof type solar battery modules 301 disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-302924 are installed on a roof base plate 302. Electrical connection between adjacent horizontal tile roof type solar battery modules 301 and 304 is established by electrical wires 305 accommodated in a space between the solar battery modules and the roof base plate 302. In this manner, a horizontal tile roof type unit is constituted.
In installing another solar battery module 304 at the position adjacent to the solar battery module 301, first an electrical wire 308 with a connector connected to an output terminal 314 of the solar battery module 301 is pulled outside of an end 309 of the solar battery module 301 and connected to an electrical wire 307 with a connector connected to an output terminal 315 of the other solar battery module 304. While the electrical wires connected together are pushed in a space between a roof base plate 302 and the already installed solar battery module 301 and the other solar battery module 304, the other solar battery module 304 is temporarily fixed by engaging an eaves-side coupling 312 of the module 304 to a beam-side coupling 310 of another horizontal tile roof type solar battery module 306 adjacent to the module 304 in a roof rafter direction. Then, the eaves-side coupling 312 of the module 304 is fixed by using a suspending part so that the module 304 is installed completely. In this case, in order to make a water-proof roof, a water repelling joint plate 313 is disposed at a joint extending toward a main roof beam between adjacent solar battery modules.
By repeating the above operations, a predetermined number of solar battery modules are connected together, and they are further connected to an inverter or a connection box via extension leads to constitute a solar power generator which can supply a desired power.
In order to install vertical tile bar roof type solar battery modules, it is necessary as described above to pull the electrical wires outside of the end 309 of each solar battery module 301 by a predetermined length in order to establish an electrical connection. Therefore, electrical wires with connectors may be squeezed inadvertently between the modules and core rafters, partially exposed over the surfaces of the modules or damaged.
Also in installing horizontal tile roof type solar battery modules, electrical wires with connectors may be squeezed inadvertently between the beam-side coupling of one horizontal tile roof type solar battery module and the eaves-side coupling of an adjacent horizontal tile roof type solar battery module, partially exposed over the surfaces of the modules or damaged.
Also in both cases, the radius R of curvature of each electrical wire becomes very small after installation. Therefore, a large stress is applied to the coating of an electrical wire.
If the electrical wire is made short in order to solve the above problems, work efficiency is lowered, as it takes a long time to install solar battery modules.
In the case of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-302924, if a roof shape is not rectangular such as a four-descending-beam roof, the shape of a rectangular solar battery module does not match the angles of adjacent descending beams. Therefore, steel plates having particular shapes, which cover the areas not occupied by rectangular solar battery modules, are required. Since the areas where the steel plates are used do not contribute to the generation of electricity, power generation per unit area is lowered.